


Bailando

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-16
Updated: 2006-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastante con tener que cocinarse ellos mismos como para ahora verse trabajando; pero si habían sobrevivido a las hamburguesas quemadas de Ikki, a las sopas ultra saladas de Hyoga, a los mejunjes de colores y texturas extraños de Shiryu y a las comidas rápidas de Shun que consistían en emparedados dudosos, ¡nada podía contra ellos! (No, a Seiya ni siquiera lo dejaron intentar, tenía prohibida la entrada a la cocina); pero eso les sirvió para "aprender" a cocinar (si a eso se le podía llamar cocinar) y para descubrir que el menos nocivo en esa materia era Shiryu.<br/>Habían pasado cuatro años desde que comenzaron a valerse por su cuenta, aprendiendo a los golpes algunas cuestiones básicas de la convivencia, y fue casi el tiempo que les tomó adaptarse entre ellos y a las rutinas de cada uno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bailando

 

Luego de la guerra contra Hades, cuando el mundo se vio finalmente en "paz" (desde el punto de vista de los dioses, pues en realidad el mundo nunca estaba en paz) los Santos de Athena, principalmente los de Bronce, se vieron abandonados a su buena suerte.

 

Exagerando, claro.

 

Saori se radicó en Grecia, ocupando su puesto como diosa en el Santuario, dejando la enorme mansión Kido a sus Santos más fieles, pero desde ya que no con privilegios. Por ende los muchachos tenían donde vivir, pero ya no contaban con la ayuda económica de la fundación ni con la servidumbre. No... ahora el camino debían forjarlos ellos sin ayuda de nadie, bastante con tener un techo y las expensas pagadas.

 

En esos años Saori solo los ayudó a completar sus estudios, estudios truncados por sus entrenamientos y consecuentes guerras. A duras penas lograron acabar con esa tortuosa etapa, siendo el último en terminar el pequeño Seiya. Vagancia, pereza, falta de costumbre, al pequeño ponny le costó horrores acabar. Y claro, cada uno tuvo sus incentivos para hacerlo; por suerte Seiya descubrió que todo lo relacionado al cine y a la informática le gustaba. Fue por eso que puso empeño en sus estudios y terminó teniendo el título necesario para continuar adelante.

 

Sin embargo ya no contaban con esa ayuda económica y se vieron obligados a tener que trabajar.

 

¡Qué horror! En su vida habían trabajado, de tan solo pensarlo les daba alergia, palpitaciones, asma, diarrea… Entre otras.

 

Bastante con tener que cocinarse ellos mismos como para ahora verse trabajando; pero si habían sobrevivido a las hamburguesas quemadas de Ikki, a las sopas ultra saladas de Hyoga, a los mejunjes de colores y texturas extraños de Shiryu y a las comidas rápidas de Shun que consistían en emparedados dudosos, ¡nada podía contra ellos! (No, a Seiya ni siquiera lo dejaron intentar, tenía prohibida la entrada a la cocina); pero eso les sirvió para "aprender" a cocinar (si a eso se le podía llamar cocinar) y para descubrir que el menos nocivo en esa materia era Shiryu.  
Habían pasado cuatro años desde que comenzaron a valerse por su cuenta, aprendiendo a los golpes algunas cuestiones básicas de la convivencia, y fue casi el tiempo que les tomó adaptarse entre ellos y a las rutinas de cada uno.

 

Ikki había tenido muy buena suerte cuando, buscando empleo como un pordiosero desesperado, dio con una empresa que lo contrató enseguida por tener una base de griego. En realidad solo sabía decir "hola", "adiós" y "gracias", pero como dice mi mamá (?): Una mentira blanca no le hace mal a nadie. Él dijo que conocía el idioma aunque nunca lo había estudiado a fondo. Por fortuna no le hicieron un examen de idioma. En fin, consiguió un empleo muy bien pago como administrativo en el aeropuerto, trabajaba solo ocho horas y el resto holgazaneaba en la mansión atormentando a cuanto ser vivo se le cruzase.

 

Hyoga... _pobre_... se podría decir que por un lado había tenido buena y mala suerte, pues había conseguido la concesión de un kiosco en un colegio. Trabajo tortuoso, cuando ya de por sí era una tortura trabajar. Tenía que despertarse muy temprano antes del primer recreo de los chicos, tener que soportar a los críos y luego quedarse hasta el turno de la noche, volviendo a la mansión casi a la media noche. Sí, un suplicio, pero ¡ganaba muy bien! Vaya que sí, por algo nunca lo dejó, y como era muy precavido, ahorró ese dinero. No sabían cuánto ya llevaba ahorrado, pero Seiya exageraba diciendo que podía comprar el país si así lo quisiera.

 

Shiryu era el más humilde y alegre de los cinco Santos. Él había conseguido un empleo sencillo en el cual era feliz, sí. Y nada mejor que trabajar con alegría. Eso sí que era un privilegio. Su trabajo solo le robaba la mañana y parte de la tarde, era en una gran librería céntrica en donde él estaba en la caja para atención al público. Contento como puto con dos culos. Lo habían contratado pues la dueña, una señora muy amable, estaba en busca de alguien joven interesado en el rubro. Y como el Dragón estaba en el primer año de la carrera de Letras, todo fue como anillo al dedo. Así que el pelilargo estaba chocho con su trabajo, un empleo que para nada le disgustaba, todo lo contrario, lo disfrutaba, y en las horas de poca clientela podía dedicarse a estudiar, sumado al hecho de que la señora estaba muy satisfecha con su empleado y lo dejaba hacer una fiesta en su local si así Shiryu lo quisiera; pero como él era un amargado (según Seiya) y no quería, solo leía.

 

Ganaba poco, pero le alcanzaba para estudiar y con eso ya era dichoso. ¿Lo era realmente? ¿O solo se drogaba y creía que sí?

 

Shun no trabajaba. No. No por vago, sino porque su hermano mayor siempre le decía que para qué iba a trabajar si él podía hacerlo por los dos. Y bueno ¿por qué iba a negarse? No era idiota. Si Ikki insistía tanto, mejor aceptar antes de que se arrepintiera. Y mientras tanto el pequeño Andrómeda podía estudiar lo que en verdad quería que eran las artes plásticas. Se estaba formando como todo un vago.

 

Seiya, era una cosa rara... No él, lo que le pasaba. Bueno, sí, él también es una cosa rara, pero el punto era que tenía muchas ganas de estudiar, sin embargo su trabajo le quitaba demasiado tiempo y no podía. Su trabajo era nocturno y al día siguiente que nadie se atreviera a despertarlo antes del mediodía o podía morir en el intento.

 

Trabajaba de celador en una fábrica los fines de semana, alejando a posibles intrusos y todos saben que para el Santo del Pegasus esa no era ninguna proeza. Y como ese día era sábado, el pequeño de los Kido partió rumbo a su empleo con un humor escatológico.

 

Ikki llegó del centro luego de pagar las cuentas que nadie quería pagar y por costumbre (no por fidedigno interés) lo preguntó.

 

—¿Y el ponny salido del Averno?

—Ya se fue al trabajo —respondió Shun interpretando las palabras de su hermano, con un emparedado en la boca, estaba sentado en el sillón y miraba la televisión.

—¿Y tú, Shiryu? —investigó Hyoga con curiosidad cuando lo vio bajar por las escaleras un poco arreglado, un poco, tampoco estaba vestido de gala, pero para cenar con sus amigos era algo exagerando el atuendo—. ¿Adónde vas?

—Es que... —comentó el aludido con desgano, no muy convencido, desabrochando un poco los botones de su camiseta piqué de color azul—. Las chicas del instituto querían salir y pues... con un hombre, no se sienten muy seguras solas. El punto es que no me dijeron adónde iban.

—¡Ah! ¡Míralo tú! —bromeó el Phoenix sentándose a la mesa con una taza de té—. Siempre rodeado de damiselas...

 

Era sabido que Shiryu se llevaba muy bien con las mujeres, era como un imán y en su curso las chicas se peleaban por salir con él, tenía su encanto. ¿Quizás su pelo largo?

 

—Ya... deja de molestar, Ikki —pidió incómodo y tomó las llaves de la casa.

—Pero es cierto, Shiryu, confiesa ¿cuántas van? —se sumó el Cisne con jocosidad.

—Ninguna, son amigas.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees... —soltó sorpresivamente el más pequeño de los tres acosadores verbales.

—¡¿Tu también, Shun?! —Shiryu abrió grande los ojos, no daba crédito—. Lo único que me faltaba...

—A ver cuando compartes con tus amigos, ¡egoísta! —gritó Ikki muy divertido mientras su amigo se alejaba algo avergonzado del lugar.

 

Sí, tenía éxito con las mujeres, pero no por lo que ellos creían, sino por todo lo contrario. Es que los gay tenían fama de llevarse mejor con las mujeres que con los hombres; cuestión de piel, a ningún hombre heterosexual le gustaría saber que su amigo es homosexual. O quizás sí, tal vez no le moleste, pero era una minoría la que no se aterraba frente a algo tan natural.

 

Pero para nada Shiryu era afeminado, todo lo contrario, no aparentaba lo que era, y mejor así; evitaba los disgustos. Un secreto que no lo compartía con nadie, bueno, con nadie más aparte de sus compañeras de curso que al ser mujeres digamos que notaron las inclinaciones del Dragón en menos tiempo de lo que canta un gallo. ¡No era culpa de Shiryu que el profesor de Teoría y Análisis Literario estuviera tan bueno y tan sexy a pesar de su edad! Se lo comía y desnudaba con la mirada y alguien no muy lúcido que estuviera pendiente de Shiryu podía notarlo. Y como todas estaban pendientes de él, digamos que no tardaron en descubrirlo; pero las chicas de su grupo eran buenas y para nada lo juzgaron o lo apartaron, ni mucho menos lo divulgaron.

 

Digamos que…

 

Shiryu tomó un taxi y en poco tiempo llegó al centro, al punto de reunión, allí tres jóvenes lo esperaban ansiosas, faltaban dos que no pudieron asistir, pero con las tres que estaban ya era suficiente griterío por la calle. ¿Por qué negar que a veces el Dragón se sintiera incómodo entre tantas mujeres? Pero aun así se sentía (contradictoriamente) a gusto con ellas y se reía a más no poder con sus ocurrencias, dejando de lado lo genial que era el poder hablar de hombres tranquilamente y sin ser juzgado.

 

En cuanto Shiryu llegó y les preguntó a dónde irían las muchachas se limitaron a reír cómplices y a conducirlo sin explicaciones, cuando llegaron frente a la puerta él se quiso morir. Dio la media vuelta alegando que cualquiera podía verlo entrando a ese tugurio de mala muerte. Pero entre las tres lograron arrastrarlo rumbo a ese club nocturno gay. Es que las chicas hacia tiempo tenían ganas de asistir a uno por pura curiosidad, pero no se animaban a ir solas, por eso, nada mejor que un hombre fuerte (y gay) que las pudiera defender en caso de necesitarlo y que al mismo tiempo disfrutase del espectáculo.

 

¿Quién demonios iba a meterle mano allí? Gracias que las dejaron pasar.

 

El pelilargo entró con duda, las luces tenues del lugar ofrecían un aspecto más sombrío al antro, pero no lo era, por dentro era bastante lujoso. En cuanto Shiryu prestó más atención a lo que sus ojos veían, no supo si temblaba de la sorpresa, de la emoción o qué mierda, pero ciento de jóvenes hermosos y con sus esculturales cuerpos iban de un lado al otro con poca ropa.

 

Las muchachas arrastraron a un ido Dragón hasta una mesa cercana a un escenario, en donde en pocos minutos un show desvanecedor de bragas daría comienzo. Un mesero vestido con ropas ligeras se acercó para tomar el pedido y de paso coquetear con el pelilargo que por algo estaba allí ¿no?

 

¡Eso era el paraíso! Aunque claro, Shiryu disimuló muy bien su emoción (estaba que se hacía pis encima). Los tragos llegaron al mismo tiempo que diversos jóvenes se le ofrecían para pasar la noche con él, por supuesto que pagando antes. Jóvenes que cortésmente el Dragón rechazó para prestar atención al show tan promocionado por altoparlante. ¿Ya podía empezar a quitarse la ropa?

 

Las luces del escenario se encendieron de a una y el pelilargo notó que ya había un muchacho vestido de traje y con un sombrero que le tapaba en parte el rostro, en una pose muy masculina y sexy... ¡Por Zeus! El pelilargo ya antes de verlo moviéndose en escena comenzaba a sentir toda esa adrenalina. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Él no era así, era un chico recatado. Para qué contar que las damas estaban sacadas gritando fuera de sí cuanta obscenidad se le cruzara por la mente.

 

Pero cuando el show dio comienzo y ese joven comenzó a quitarse la ropa, Shiryu se quedó helado.

 

O Seiya tenía un hermano gemelo o todo ese tiempo les estuvo mintiendo.

 

La parte más trágica para el Dragón, no fue cuando ese joven se quitó el sombrero para demostrarle que, efectivamente, era el Pegasus, su compañero de batallas; sino cuando lo vio ir quitándose las prendas una a una frente a sus ojos y frente a los ojos de ciento de hombres y mujeres que le gritaban de todo, hasta comenzó a molestarle las cosas que decían sus propias amigas.

 

Para colmo la sonrisa de Seiya daba que pensar. ¿Lo estaba disfrutando? ¿Disfrutaba ser el centro de atención de toda esa gente? ¿De esos tipos, algunos borrachos, que lo trataban como si fuera un objeto sexual?

 

¡¿Dónde había quedado ese joven inocente, transparente y puro?! ¡Tan similar a Shun! Ese joven que no entendía un chiste en doble sentido, que a los quince años se le tuvo que explicar que el sexo oral no era besar con la lengua. Ahí estaba, ese muchacho alegre, despreocupado, que había luchado contra los mismos dioses, un poco despistado y atolondrado, moviendo su trasero como un tipo cualquiera, ¡pero de qué manera lo movía, señoras y señores! De una forma tan masculina y sensual.

 

No parecía Seiya, encima sumado a su escultural cuerpo que en esos años había desarrollado aun más, cortaba la respiración de cuanta chica y chico lo viera moviéndose de esa forma tan poco casta.

 

Con razón el Pegasus vivía internado en el gimnasio de la fundación, todos creían que era porque su fanatismo fundamentalista lo arrastraba a seguir el ritmo, pero no... desde ya que tenía que verse bien con el estilo de trabajo que debía padecer.

 

Los colores a Shiryu se le subieron (y otra cosa), en parte avergonzado por notarse excitado gracias a un amigo con el cual convivía, y además por verlo a Seiya en una situación tan lamentable, lamentable para él, ¡pero no dejaba de ser un trabajo!

 

Como un padre, Shiryu se puso de pie abruptamente dejando sorprendidas a sus amigas. Justo cuando el show terminó y Seiya recogía los billetes, fue tras él rodeando el escenario; pero cuando intento cruzarse al otro lado, un patovica le frenó el paso diciéndole que si quería a alguno de los chicos del show que esperase a que el mismo terminara, pero al Dragón no le importaba nada, solo quería llegar hasta el Pegasus y arrastrarlo afuera. Así que empujó al hombre de contextura exagerada y anabólica y siguió su camino por un largo pasillo lleno de muchachos vestidos con escasas prendas.

 

La luz roja no lo dejaba distinguir bien, pero no pararía hasta encontrar al más pequeño de los Kido.

 

Sí, Shiryu estaba irreconocible, había sacado de su interior su verdadero Dragón junto a ese hermano mayor que llevaba oculto.

 

Al final del pasillo, mientras era seguido por un grupo de hombres de contextura similar al que había empujado, vio a Seiya intentando ingresar a un cuarto, y como última instancia se le ocurrió gritar su nombre, el Pegasus dio la vuelta dejando en claro que si, era él, y en cuanto vio a su amigo, salió prácticamente corriendo con el terror pintado en su rostro. ¡Qué valor!

 

Shiryu no quería ocasionar problemas en el lugar, fue por eso que salió de ese pasillo por su cuenta, pero recordando las palabras del primer patovica esperó a que el maldito show terminara.

 

Se encontraba a un costado del escenario, ajeno a ese mundo, ya ni le importaban sus amigas, solo quería hablar con Seiya y preguntarle... ¡tantas cosas! Llevó las manos a la cabeza y se tapó el rostro suspirando, con la espalda apoyada en la pared escuchó una voz demasiado familiar que lo hizo volver en sí.

 

—Ey... —susurró Seiya apartando las manos del rostro de su amigo, había comprendido que escapando no solucionaba nada, tenía que afrontar la situación.

—Seiya —espetó el Dragón incorporándose. Su altura, más considerable que la del Pegasus lo hizo verse imponente, y vaya que pensaba imponerse y exigir explicaciones— ¡¿Qué haces en lugar como este?! ¡¿Nos estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo?!

 

Sin embargo jamás esperó la pregunta de Seiya, jamás imaginó que lo desarmarían de esa forma tan cruel y obvia.

 

—¿ _Tú_ qué haces aquí? —Shiryu se quedó mudo de la impresión. Era cierto y ahora ¿qué le decía?— Escúchame, Shiryu —se adelantó el Pegasus con un tono de voz parco—, hablaremos en la mansión ¿sí? Ahora tengo mucho trabajo.

—¡No! —gritó el Dragón haciendo sobresaltar al otro, pues nunca había conocido esa faceta del pelilargo— ¡No puedes quedarte aquí! Vendrás conmigo. —Y lo tomó de la muñeca para arrastrarlo hasta la salida.

—¡No, Shiryu! ¡No puedo irme! ¡Tengo que trabajar y mis cosas están aquí! —comenzó a forcejear sin éxito.

—¡Estás vestido, con eso es suficiente!

 

Sin embargo en la puerta intercedieron su paso. Un hombre vestido de traje salió de entre la gente que frenaba su camino.

 

—En este momento Seiya Kido está de servicio —dijo el hombre con un tono de voz pausado y tranquilo—. Además parece que no quiere irse contigo...

 

Shiryu cerró su puño dispuesto a descargarlo contra ese tipo, pero luego de meditarlo y teniendo en cuenta que él y la violencia no eran precisamente amigos, soltó entre dientes.

 

—¿Cuánto vale alquilarlo?

—¿Toda la noche? —preguntó el hombre con una media sonrisa— Mil dólares.

 

Shiryu abrió su billetera y con energía buscó el dinero, Seiya lo observaba entre sorprendido y aterrado, en ningún momento le soltó la muñeca que la tenía aferrada al punto del dolor. Cuando el Dragón halló la chequera entre los yenes, firmó uno de los papeles y lo arrojó al suelo para poder irse con Seiya.

 

Subieron a un taxi rumbo a la mansión. Durante todo el trayecto el pelilargo se mantuvo en silencio, con cara de asesino serial observando el pavimento por la ventanilla del coche. El Pegasus se hundió en el asiento sin tener ninguna intención de entablar un diálogo, sin embargo Shiryu fue quien quebró ese silencio sincerándose.

 

—Lo siento, Seiya...

—¿Eh? —Eso le había sorprendido.

—Siento mucho el escándalo que armé, yo... es que… no sé, me enojó verte allí. —Su tono de voz era tranquilo, irradiaba la misma paz que transmitía siempre, ya no se lo notaba enojado y a punto de matar a alguien.

—N-No hay p-problema —balbuceó Seiya y bajó el rostro al suelo del auto, justo cuando el chofer les indico que habían llegado a destino.

 

Cuando el pelilargo le pagó al chofer, Seiya lo recordó.

 

—No tuviste que haberle dado ese dinero, Shiryu. —Había vergüenza en sus palabras. Era evidente que se refería a los mil dólares que a Shiryu no le sobraban.

—Me gusta hacer las cosas bien, Seiya. Era lo justo —respondió el Dragón abriendo la puerta de la mansión dándole a entender que había interpretado sus palabras.

 

Prendieron la luz de las escaleras y juntos subieron hasta a los cuartos.

 

—Iré a dormir, hasta mañana —saludó Seiya.

 

  _Iluso_.

 

—No, Seiya. —Lo frenó—. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, así que prepararé café... mucho café.

—¿Podría ser capuchino para mí? —Ya que iban a hablar de ese tema tan espinoso por lo menos quería darse el lujo de beber capuchino.

 

Shiryu asintió y luego de ponerse ropas más cómodas (o sea el piyama) bajó para preparase un café y el mentado capuchino, mientras Seiya estaba en su cuarto preparándose para acostarse.

 

Cuando el Dragón llegó al cuarto de su amigo y lo vio de espalda con tan solo un slip negro, la bandeja en sus manos peligró. Es que le había traído el recuerdo de su baile sensual. El Pegasus volteó y al ver que por poco más se le caía todo, corrió a su encuentro para sostener la bandeja (¡el capuchino peligraba!). Se la quitó de las manos y la apoyó en la cama, para luego rodear la misma y meterse bajó las sabanas.

 

Con un poco de incomodidad el Dragón se sentó al borde y endulzo su café. No sabían quién debería comenzar con el diálogo, pero callados no llegarían a ningún lado.

 

—Shiryu...

—Seiya...

 

Hablaron al mismo tiempo, mezclando las voces. Sonrieron y guardaron un silencio abrumador. El pelilargo le dio un sorbo a su café y bajando la vista a las sábanas de su amigo decidió continuar adelante y dar ese primer paso.

 

—Seiya… ¿por qué trabajas en un lugar como ese? ¿Nos estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo?

—Lo siento, Shiryu —respondió apenado—. No quise mentirles, pero no tuve alternativa. Y no... —se adelantó—, no trabajo por placer, ¡desde ya que odio ese empleo! Pero... fue lo único que conseguí...

—Pequeño... —reprochó el Dragón paternalmente. Podía tildar a sus sentimientos de incestuosos entonces.

—Shiryu... Tengo dieciocho años recién cumplidos, nadie me da empleo por mi edad y además... no sirvo para nada —finalizó al borde de las lágrimas.

—Eso no es cierto, siempre somos buenos en algo. No sé, piensa ¿en qué eres bueno?

—Comiendo... pero no te contratan para comer en ningún lado, ya averigüé.

 

El pelilargo lanzó una sonora risa ante sus palabras.

 

—No es un trabajo seguro —argumentó Shiryu intentando armar esa oración.

—Soy un Santo de Athena, no me pasará nada, no te preocupes por mí.

—Igual, Seiya. Lamento ser pesado con esto, pero no puedo evitarlo. No me gusta que estés allí.

—Prometo buscar otro trabajo —intentó mediar sin éxito pues el otro lanzó un suspiro demostrando su desaprobación—. Pero necesito este empleo, compréndeme: quiero estudiar y este trabajo me deja muy buena ganancia, si ahorro lo suficiente...

—No es necesario que hagas esto. ¿Por qué no nos pediste ayuda?

—Me daba vergüenza, Shiryu, ser el único... el que no podía solo —dijo con profunda tristeza, dejando la taza vacía sobre la bandeja—. Y aun me apena más que me hayas visto en ese lugar... —Escondió la mirada.

Shiryu guardó silencio y dejó la taza junto a la de su amigo, tomó la bandeja para dejarla en el suelo, se acercó más a Seiya y lo tomó entre sus brazos. El Pegasus se quedó allí, cobijado en esos potentes músculos y luego de unos minutos de silencio el pequeño cayó en la cuenta de nuevo.

 

—Shiryu...

—¿Sí?...

—¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?

 

Al escuchar esa pregunta el Dragón se separó de su amigo con la vergüenza pintada en el rostro.

 

—Yo, pues... —comenzó a balbucear poniéndose en evidencia.

—Deja, no hace falta que expliques —dijo con naturalidad mientras le sonreía con picardía.

—No… es que… yo solo acompañé a unas amigas porque ellas querían ver el espectáculo, pero no se animaban solas y... —intentó explicar lo inexplicable.

—Ya, Shiryu... —Volvió a pronunciar Seiya con una sonrisa en los labios, ya no más burlesca—. No tienes por qué darme explicaciones, no te juzgo.

—Seiya... —soltó el Dragón abatido—. Por favor, no lo sabe nadie...

—Lo sé, no iré a contárselo a todos. —La sonrisa sincera y sus ojos puros lograron tranquilizar al otro, supo que no diría nada—. Pero entonces tenemos un pacto: Tú no dices nada y yo no digo nada.

—No, Seiya, no quiero que trabajes en ese lugar —expresó con firmeza.

—¡Pero, Shiryu! Prometo dejarlo. Ahora vete, que aprovecharé para descansar. Ya es tarde...

 

Seiya se puso de pie en slip y empujando a su amigo fuera del cuarto logró quitárselo de encima, por lo menos esa noche.

 

Shiryu se quedó frente a la puerta de la habitación de su compañero de batallas con un montón de cosas por decir atoradas en la garganta. Llegó hasta la cama y en ella se acostó boca arriba, con los brazos detrás de la nuca.

 

Sumado todo lo vivido, junto a la imagen de su amigo como los dioses lo trajeron al mundo, el Dragón se vio invadido por una incómoda sensación que hacía estragos con su entrepierna. Imaginar lo que el Pegasus era capaz de hacer con sus caderas era demasiado para el pobre pelilargo.

 

Se destapó con premura y llevó una mano a su entrepierna endurecida, buscó su miembro y lo liberó del encierro, levantó la parte de arriba del piyama y con suavidad comenzó a masturbarse ahogando los gemidos. Primero lento y pausado, pero luego frenéticamente, y no paró hasta eyaculó inundando el lugar con el característico aroma.

 

Se quedó con el pene en su mano disfrutando de los espasmos, justo cuando —desubicadamente— la puerta se abrió.

 

—¡Seiya cuantas veces te dije que golpees antes!

 

El aludido pidió disculpas y cerró la puerta de un portazo, para luego ir corriendo hasta su cuarto, de la sorpresa había olvidado que estaba allí para explicarle un detalle muy importante que se le había escapado en su conversación. Pero eso no importaba ya, verlo a Shiryu masturbándose había sido suficiente por una noche y con una sensación similar en su entrepierna, se quedó dormido.

 

El Dragón se puso de pie, se limpió, terminó de asearse en el baño y volvió a acostarse con la vergüenza desprendiéndose por cada poro de su piel. ¡Al carajo! Era algo natural y necesario. Tan solo que la circunstancia era lo que apenaba al pelilargo.

 

Al otro día Seiya se levantó antes del mediodía para sorpresa de todos, intentó no cruzar la mirada con Shiryu y este intentó lo mismo, quizás por pudor de lo hablado o por pudor de lo visto, pero prefirieron mantener una distancia. Lo cierto era que cada uno tenía sus motivos, pues al Pegasus le apenaba saber que alguien estaba al tanto de su verdadero trabajo, mientras que al Dragón la interrupción en su cuarto y su confesión a medias. Quizás por eso, para escapar de tan embarazosa situación, el pelilargo aceptó ir con Shun e Hyoga al gimnasio de la fundación, dejando a Ikki con Seiya en la mansión. Era domingo, por ende era el día libre de todos, menos el del Pegasus, quien trabajaba solo los fines de semana.

 

Cuando los tres amigos volvieron del gimnasio con un hambre atroz, Shiryu, lo primero que hizo al ver la hora, fue preguntar por Seiya y el Phoenix le dio la mala noticia.

 

—A trabajar, como siempre ¿por? —se extrañó sin sospechar nada.

 

Shiryu negó con la cabeza y exhaló un suspiro. ¿Qué más daba? No era su padre. Aun así no dejaría las cosas como estaban.

 

Esa noche, sin poder conciliar el sueño, cansado de dar vueltas en la cama, el Dragón se puso de pie y bajó a la sala desplomándose en el sillón de cuatro cuerpos. Ya era muy entrada la noche y Seiya no tardaría en regresar de su trabajo. Se quedó a medias dormido, o por lo menos dormitó un buen tiempo, despertándose con el ruido metálico de la llave en la puerta de entrada.

 

El Dragón se incorporó en el sillón y se frotó los ojos, efectivamente era Seiya quien, debido a la penumbra, no había notado la presencia de su amigo. Aprovechando eso, cuando el Pegasus pasó a su lado, el pelilargo lo jaló del brazo consiguiendo que cayese sobre su cuerpo. Estiró una mano y prendió el velador en la mesita ratona.

 

—¡Shiryu! ¡¿Quieres matarme de un infarto?! —Se quejó buscando incorporarse sin éxito, pues Shiryu lo atrajo aun más.

—Te mataré si intentas ir a ese antro una vez más.

—Por favor, Shiryu... —resopló Seiya, harto de ese tema.

—No quiero que vayas.

—Dame una buena razón —exigió el Pegasus buscando incorporarse pues la posición era bastante embarazosa.

 

El pelilargo guardó silencio y meditó la respuesta, encontrando más satisfactorio un gesto ante que las palabras, fue por eso que posó los labios en los de su amigo, elevando la cabeza un poco.

 

—¿Conforme? ¿Suficiente razón? —investigó Shiryu cuando dejó de besarlo—. No me gusta que estés en un lugar así. Tú no eres esa clase de chico —finalizó para soltar sus brazos y dejar de aferrarlo.

 

Momento que Seiya aprovechó para escaparse y subir las escaleras prácticamente corriendo y así poder refugiarse en su cuarto bajo llave. ¿Qué había ocurrido allí? Se preguntó el Dragón ¿Había hecho algo malo? Nunca fue la intención. De hecho solo buscó ser sincero con el menor y con sus verdaderos sentimientos.

 

Sin nada más que hacer allí el pelilargo subió rumbo a su cuarto, pasando por la puerta de la habitación del Pegasus y se preguntó si sería muy atrevido de su parte meterse. Se arrepintió a último momento, y dejando esa noche atrás se fue a dormir esperanzado, creyendo que quizás al otro día las cosas quedaran mejor entre ellos.

 

Pero lo cierto es que eso no pasó, sino todo lo contrario, fue una semana atípica en donde Seiya buscaba por todos los medios escapar de Shiryu, algo muy evidente que este último notó, y le dolió. Muy profundo en el alma. Si no le gustaba, si no le agradaba ¿por qué Seiya no era sincero y lo mandaba a freír churros de buenas a primeras? ¿Por qué, en cambio, lo torturaba de esa manera? Sin decirle nada, sin rechazarlo, pero tampoco sin aceptarlo.

 

La situación para el atormentado Dragón llegó a su punto máximo cuando el fin de semana se presentó. Como el día viernes era uno laboral, el pelilargo llegó a la hora de la cena a la mansión encontrándose con la desagradable sorpresa de que Seiya había ido a trabajar, y ahí sí, no lo soportó más y sin cenar se fue en busca del menor. Sin siquiera dar una explicación coherente a los demás, soltando un "voy a buscar a Seiya" entre dientes.

 

Para esas alturas nadie entendía por qué a Shiryu le molestaba tanto que el Pegasus trabajase en la fábrica ¡si era un trabajo digno!

 

Luego de tomar un taxi, el Dragón llegó a ese lugar que semana atrás había conocido y en la entrada preguntó por su amigo. Le indicaron que siguiera un pasillo y que pidiese por él ahí. Menos mal que no lo habían reconocido y que en cambio lo trataban como un cliente.

 

Un coraje inexplicable inundó al pelilargo cuando le dijeron que esperase su turno pues Seiya Kido estaba ocupado con otro cliente. Desde ya que no esperó, a pesar de las advertencias, se metió al pequeño cuarto vip encontrado a su pequeño amigo con la cabeza hundida en la entrepierna de un hombre mucho mayor que ellos. Lo jaló de un brazo y lo arrastró fuera de ese lugar, furioso, pasando por encima a cuanto ser se le cruzara por el camino. Seiya se quejaba y gritaba furioso que estaba semi desnudo lo cual era cierto, pero a Shiryu no le importó, lo subió a un taxi cuyo chofer se quedó asombrado al ver como un joven en solo ropa interior subía a su auto.

 

El Dragón prefirió no abrir la boca pues estaba a punto de estallar si es que no lo había hecho ya... Y Seiya prefirió mantenerse callado, suficiente para el pobre taxista tener que verlo en ropa interior como para escuchar una discusión de ¿pareja?

 

 

(…) 

 

Shiryu había gastado su sueldo en taxi en esa última semana (en taxi y en putos). Pagó al chofer y de un brazo siguió arrastrando a Seiya rumbo a la mansión, y ahí sí terminó por explotar la bomba, justo en la entrada principal.

 

Se paró frente a su amigo y se lo espetó indignado.

 

—¡¿Quién te crees, Shiryu?!

—¡Ya sé que no soy nadie para ti! —dijo el Dragón con un tono de voz muy triste—. Me lo has demostrado esta semana, pero aun así no permitiré que te hagas esto...

—¡Escúchame!

—¡Escúchame tú! —exigió el pelilargo elevando aun más el tono de voz— ¡Si quieres prostituirte por placer! ¡Dímelo! ¡Pero no me digas que este trabajo no te gusta, porque si insistes tanto en ir…!

—¡Eres un idiota! —exclamó el Pegasus y una lágrima que rodó su mejilla enmudeció al otro.

 

Recién ahí Shiryu cayó en la cuenta de que había sido muy brusco.

 

—Lo siento, Seiya... Es que… esta semana no ha sido nada fácil para mí... Yo... me costó horrores ser sincero contigo, y tú ni siquiera me dices... ¡Nada!... Ni me rechazas ni me das el visto bueno... Yo... No es fácil para mí ser gay, y me gustas...

—¡¿Y te crees que para mí es fácil?! —Seiya escondió el rostro, le daba vergüenza llorar como niño frente a su amigo.

—No me gusta saber que haces esas cosas con otros tipos. Y que yo no pueda ni tocarte. En estos días no has dejado que me acerque a ti... —Estiró una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Seiya, pero este se apoyó en la puerta alejarse y refugiándose, como si en vez de una caricia esperase una cachetada.

—Es que yo... te equivocas, Shiryu... —murmuró el Pegasus para luego soltar de manera inconexa—: Nada... —Le apenaba reconocer eso.

—¡Maldición, Seiya! ¡Odio tu silencio! —explotó. Lo apartó sin sutilezas de la puerta y la abrió— ¡Ya no llores! Si no me quieres, si no te gusto... ¡dímelo!

—¡Que me gustas, idiota! —vociferó Seiya fuera de sí— ¡Y si lo que quieres es coger pues bien! ¡Subamos a tu cuarto y cojamos como los dos cerdos putos que somos!

 

Luego de decir eso con todo el aire de sus pulmones se dejó caer sentado en las escalinatas de la entrada. Aquellas palabras a Shiryu le dolieron, las tomó muy personales, por eso, con un tono de voz parco habló.

 

—¿Cuánto quieres? ¿Cuánto quieres por una noche?

—¡Me insultas! —Escondió su rostro entre sus piernas.

—¡Oh! ¡Sí, claro! —ironizó Shiryu, estaba irreconocible— Ahora te ofende que te ofrezcan dinero, dime ¿cuánto te pagan tus clientes? ¡¿Cuánto vale tu culo en el mercado?!

—¡No! Estás equivocado, Shiryu. Y ni siquiera me dejas hablar, estás tan enojado que…

—¡¿Y cómo quieres que esté?! ¡¿Contento?! Al saber que... ¡dioses!... —Se calló haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Quédate aquí si quieres...

 

El Dragón atinó a entrar y dejar solo a su amigo, pero al escuchar los sollozos del mismo no pudo hacerlo. El corazón se le estrujó, jamás había sido tan hiriente con alguien, jamás había dicho cosas tan horribles, vaya que Seiya lo volvía loco, literalmente.

 

 Se sentó al lado del Pegasus y suspirando lo tomó entre los brazos notando su piel fría.

—¿Por qué no vamos adentro? —Propuso el pelilargo más tranquilo—. Hace frío... ey, Seiya, tranquilo. Discúlpame, me pongo así porque me importas. No solo me gustas, no solo quiero sexo contigo...

—Shiryu, yo quiero... —expresó el Pegasus con la voz quebrada.

—¿Eh?

—Yo quiero hacerlo contigo, tan solo que... tengo miedo...

—¿Tienes miedo a enamorarte? —Shiryu sonrió enternecido con quien tenía entre sus brazos.

—No... Tengo miedo a que me duela. Según mis compañeros duele mucho...

—Seiya... Tú... —El pelilargo apartó con brusquedad a su amigo para observarlo al rostro.

—No me mires así —suplicó avergonzado—; sí... ¡me da vergüenza! Pero soy virgen.

—Seiya, pero tu trabajo... —El Dragón no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Lo hice una sola vez en mi vida con una chica y nunca más. Me apenaba reconocerlo y me aterraba ver en tus ojos que me partirías al medio, literalmente, en una cama.

—Lo siento, yo creí que por tu trabajo...

—Solo sexo oral. Eso es lo que pacté. Y soy muy bueno en eso, ahora que sé que el sexo oral no es un beso de lengua...

—¿Tú no tienes sexo con... ?

—¡No! —Se horrorizó Seiya secándose las lágrimas—. Solo hago compañía, dejo que me manoseen y, bueno… esas cosas, y sexo oral, pero eso se paga aparte... Y no tengo que hacerlo si no quiero, pero lo hago porque me deja más ganancia que el baile. ¡Lo detesto! Detesto bailar con esa sonrisa estúpida en los labios...

—Bailas muy bien —argumentó Shiryu sin saber qué mierda decir para consolarlo.

—¿De veras lo crees? —Parpadeó con las pestañas humedecidas.

—Sí.

—Gracias... —sonrió el Pegasus poniéndose de pie.

 

El Dragón imitó a su amigo y también poniéndose de pie lo tomó entre los brazos para guiarlo hasta el interior de la mansión. Poco a poco la culpa comenzó a dominarlo, no solo por creer que Seiya en la cama sería insuperable, sino por haberle gritado esas cosas tan horribles. Ahora comprendía su distancia y su temor. No era un rechazo, tan solo no sabía cómo afrontar la situación.

 

Aun al Pegasus la angustia no se le pasaba, habían llegado a los cuartos y sus lágrimas no cesaban.

 

Qué culpable se sintió el pelilargo.

 

Se sentó frente a su amigo, en la alfombra, mientras Seiya lo hacía en la cama.

 

—Seiya, lamento haberte dicho cosas tan horribles es que... no sé, me pone muy celoso. Me puso muy celoso imaginar que podías hacer esas cosas con otros tipos...

—Ya lo sabes, soy más virgen que Athena...

—Ahora acuéstate a dormir... —propuso Shiryu paternalmente apoyando una mano en su pecho para recostarlo—. ¿O quieres hablar?

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo —pidió Seiya de una manera muy tierna, aun con los ojitos húmedos.

—No es buena idea, Seiya —expresó mientras lo tapaba con la sábana.

 

Ambos rieron cómplices.

 

—Quiero bailarte...

—¿Eh? —Se desconcertó el Dragón. Se sentó a su lado.

—Que quiero bailarte... Dijiste que te gusta como bailo. Entonces quiero bailarte... para ti solamente...

—No, tienes que dormir —se negó besándolo en la frente.

—¡Shiryu! —reprochó el Pegasus— ¡Te digo que quiero que te quedes conmigo, que te quiero bailar! ¡Y tú me das un beso en la frente diciéndome que tengo que dormir! ¡Qué aburrido!

 

Shiryu empezó a reír con ganas.

 

—¿No quieres que sea un poco más natural tu primera vez? ¿No te parece que así forzamos las cosas?

—Shiryu... —espetó Seiya serio— tengo dieciocho años... y soy hombre. No me importa hacerlo en día de San Valentín, en mi cumpleaños, cuando nos casemos o cuando cumplamos un año. Soy hombre... —remarcó— t tú sabes lo que implica eso.

—Sí, lo sé. Y si te soy sincero, desde que te vi bailar de esa forma, ya no soy el mismo...

 

De nuevo volvieron a reír cómplices. Con lentitud el Dragón se acostó a un lado del Pegasus quien se acomodó mejor para dejarlo lugar a su amigo. El pelilargo se quedó allí, analizando la situación, pues por un lado quería hacerlo con él, pero por el otro lado temía que este buscase hacerlo solo por complacerlo. No supo cuánto le tomó analizar eso, pero lo suficiente para que Seiya se quedara dormido muy profundamente, mejor así, pensó Shiryu. Se puso de pie y sin hacer ruido se alejó de ese cuarto para ir cuanto antes al baño y masturbarse como nunca antes lo había hecho. ¡Sí! ¡Lo necesitaba!

 

Cuando salió del baño y se dirigió a su cuarto por poco mas se muere de un síncope al ver a Seiya acostado en su cama y tapado hasta el cuello.

 

—¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste solo? —reprochó Seiya, bostezando de paso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —investigó el mayor casi en coma cuatro, sentándose en su propia cama.

—Quiero estar contigo —explicó el Pegasus abrazando la cintura del hombre—. ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

—Ay, Seiya. Ya estás aquí, ¿no? —dijo el Dragón quitándose la ropa para acostarse junto a él cuando notó algo—: ¡Seiya! —El aludido rió con picardía y, muerto de vergüenza, hundió el rostro en la sábana— ¿Puedo saber por qué estás desnudo?

—Porque tengo calor —mintió con tono obvio.

 

El pelilargo volteó y lo abrazó con fuerzas, acariciándole la espalda y besándole el cuello. Le mordió los labios e introdujo la lengua dentro de esa boca, mientras sus manos recorrieron la parte más baja de la espalda de Seiya, haciéndolo temblar de terror.

 

Llegó a sus glúteos y dejó sus manos allí para sentir su tersa piel.

 

Los miembros erectos se encontraron en igualdad de condiciones. Shiryu comenzó un lento vaivén para conseguir frotar su pene con el de su amigo, pero notando que él aún seguida vestido se quitó la ropa interior. Volvió a su posición y ahora sí el contacto fue directo. Tanto que el Pegasus tuvo que ahogar un gemido al sentir la cálida piel frotando la suya.

 

Shiryu lo volteó dejándolo boca arriba y le besó en el pecho, descendiendo con lentitud hasta el ombligo. Sonrió al ver el rostro de Seiya curvado de placer, por más virgen que fuera eso no quitaba que podía disfrutar el momento tanto como él. O incluso más.

 

Siguió su camino, encontrándose con el pene deseoso de caricias. Sin pensarlo el Dragón engulló el miembro intentando dar lo mejor de sí, y en apariencias lo estaba consiguiendo pues el Pegasus se aferró a los cabellos largos de su amante, y gimió con estrépito.

 

Pero antes de que Seiya se descargara en la boca del pelilargo, este subió para llegar de nuevo a sus labios. En esa posición quedó; entre las piernas de Seiya, con la punta del miembro perdido entre las nalgas quien tembló al sentir ese débil contacto.

 

—Tranquilo... no te haré daño —le susurró Shiryu en el oído estirando la mano para buscar algo en su mesa de luz—. Ven... —pidió acostándose a un lado de su amante, boca arriba.

—¿Qué?

—Pon suficiente crema —explicó el Dragón sacudiéndose el miembro.

 

El Pegasus obedeció y abriendo el pote se embadurnó la mano para luego masturbar el miembro de su amigo y así distribuir bien el producto.

 

—¿Así está bien? —investigó Seiya con curiosidad.

—Sí, ya... está bien... —jadeó el pelilargo—. Ahora quiero que te sientes...

—Pero, Shiryu —intentó quejarse el Pegasus.

—Confía en mí. Así te dolerá menos... y disfrutarás el doble. Todos creen que para la primera vez lo mejor es estar boca abajo pero es más doloroso, y el otro no lo disfruta. Si tú te sientas podrás dominar la situación, y si te duele... podrás salir... En pocas palabras: tú controlas todo.

—¿De verdad? —dijo algo incrédulo, y con un poco de vergüenza buscó acomodarse.

—Así ¿Ves? Eso es... Acomódate bien. Siéntate... Déjate caer.

 

Seiya tomó el pene de Shiryu y lo guió a su entrada sintiendo la punta clavarse dolorosamente.

 

—¡Ah! Shiryu… ¡duele y me da vergüenza esta posición! —confesó el Pegasus.

—Tranquilo, desde ya que te dolerá... aguanta un poco. No tengas vergüenza, estás conmigo —dijo el Dragón aferrándolo por la cintura para jalarlo—. Relájate y déjate caer.

 

Seiya hizo caso, se relajó y se dejó caer, sumado al hecho de que el pelilargo lo jaló hacia abajo de un solo tirón, fue como ir al Averno, saludar a los espectros y volver a la tierra. El pene se incrustó por completo en su interior. Se abrió paso a través de sus anillos con una facilidad que lo dejó pasmado, pero eso sí: dolía como los mil demonios.

 

Se quedaron así, Seiya para adaptarse a la invasión de su cuerpo, y Shiryu casi por lo mismo, para no correrse ahí mismo.

 

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Seiya cuando pasó bastante tiempo de estar jadeando uno en el oído del otro.

—Y ahora —murmuró débilmente— _baila_...

—¿Eh? —se extrañó.

—Que bailes —repitió Shiryu con una sonrisa—. ¿No querías bailar? Hazlo... Haz los mismos movimientos que haces en el escenario.

 

A pesar de que aquello le sorprendió, y aún no entendía del todo, Seiya obedeció y con lentitud comenzó a mover las caderas acompasadamente, sintiendo como el pene se movía en su interior, preso, sin libertad, pero poco a poco ganando espacio.

 

—¡Oh! Shiryu... ¡bailar es grandioso! —gimió el Pegasus frotando más el pene hinchado contra el abdomen de Shiryu.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! Sigue bailando... ¡Así!

 

El morocho mantuvo ese movimiento de caderas, yendo y viniendo, cada vez con más rapidez, y el Dragón no tardó en acompañarlo.

 

—¡Oh! Shiryu. ¡Ya! ¡No aguanto más!

—Así, no pares de moverte, sigue... más rápido... —alentó el pelilargo.

 

Y con un gemido estrepitoso que alertó a más de uno, Seiya se descargó en el vientre de Shiryu, sin dejar de mover las caderas como un loco. El Dragón no tardó en correrse y disfrutando de ese grato don que poseía el menor, dejó que su semen saliera copioso, llenando las entrañas de Seiya.

 

—¡Oh! Seiya… ¿Quién te enseñó a bailar así? —investigó el pelilargo curioso, con Seiya sobre el cuerpo, aún con el miembro incrustado.

—Mirando... Aprendí mirando a los demás —respondió el Pegasus como pudo—. Al principio solo hacía de mesero, luego me animé cuando descubrí que no era tan difícil bailar. Solo copié las coreografías de otros y las adapte a mí.

—Qué hermoso don te cedieron los dioses. Si es así... te pondré a mirar películas pornográficas para que aprendas más rápido —bromeó Shiryu acariciando la frente de su amante.

—Y eso que aun no te di sexo oral, ¡aprendo rápido!

—¿Lo ves? ¿Ves que tú puedes? Si te propones algo lo consigues, porque eres Seiya. No eres un inútil... —Se expresó el Dragón—. Tú siempre consigues lo que quieres, es una de tus grandes cualidades.

—Te quiero —murmuró derritiendo al otro con sus palabras.

—Yo también, pero... tenemos que asearnos y dormir, mañana tengo trabajo, es sábado... —Por fortuna los sábados solo trabajaba por la tarde.

—Shiryu —esbozó Seiya arrodillado en la cama— siento haberte lastimado en estos días...

—Está bien… no importa eso…

—Te prometo que dejaré el empleo en cuanto consiga algo, el lunes sin falta buscaré trabajo.

—Seiya... no tienes que ir, yo puedo pagar tus estudios.

—No lo permitiré, es tu dinero.

—No hagas esto.

—No quiero discutir sobre el tema —lo calló el Pegasus—. Será mejor que vaya al baño y me acueste a dormir —Tomó el slip escondido debajo de la cama y luego de ponérselo salió del cuarto.

 

Shiryu se quedó solo, con un amargo sabor en la boca, odiaba imaginar que al otro día Seiya iría a su empleo. Algo muy extraño lo corroía por dentro, un sentimiento desconocido hasta ese momento por él, que eran celos; pero la decisión estaba en Seiya, y él ya había dado todo de sí para evitarlo. ¿Cómo explicarle que eso le dolía?

 

Al otro día cuando Seiya bajó a desayunar se encontró con la barrera silenciosa que había impuesto Shiryu, y aunque comprendió su enojo, le dolió que no lo entendiese. Se cuestionó el Pegasus hasta qué punto estaban en lo correcto. Por su lado Shiryu tenía todo el derecho de mostrarse dolido, sin embargo no podía obligarlo a renunciar.

 

Esa tarde el Dragón fue a su empleo sin saludar casi a nadie, solo a Shun y porque estaba en la puerta y no le quedó otra opción.

 

Ese fue el peor día de trabajo, el pelilargo aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Seiya. Y por más que lo intentó no encontró forma de perdonarlo y comprenderlo del todo. Miles de cuestiones se le pasaron: no copió el listado de libros vendidos a la PC, le robaron uno, dio mal un vuelto, discutió con una anciana, en realidad la anciana discutió con él, pues el Dragón solo la escuchaba... Como quien dice "un día de mierda".

 

Volvió del trabajo con el ánimo peor, por el suelo. Abrió la puerta de la mansión e ingresó saludando a su paso, como era día sabático todos estaban en casa. Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa cuando sintió un pellizco en el trasero. ¡Un momento! ¿Quién, además de él, era gay en esa mansión y no lo sabía? Volteó entre asustado y asombrado para enseguida decir con tono cansino, hasta casi de decepción.

 

—Seiya...

—¿Quién más te pellizcaría el trasero? —realizó una mueca extraña mitad de celos, mitad de burla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tendrías que estar ya en el trabajo?

—¿Quién te entiende, Shiryu del Dragón? Primero no quieres que trabaje y ahora me cuestionas el por qué no fui...

—No, no es eso —El pelilargo sonrió repleto de felicidad—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Sucedió que renuncié, ¡bah! Ni siquiera presente la renuncia, pero no hace falta, con no ir es más que suficiente. Me apena haber dejado ropa allí, pero en fin... no iré a buscarla, no quiero regresar por nada.

 

Shiryu lo abrazó con fuerza, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para agradecerle su decisión, pero en cambio le susurró repetidos "te quiero".

 

—Prefiero bailarte a ti —bromeó el Pegasus.

—Me haces muy feliz. —Y vaya que se notaba.

—Eso es lo que quiero, no me importa estudiar. No a costa de ti, no viéndote con esa cara mezcla de tristeza y enojo que tenías hoy. Prefiero hacerte feliz... y renunciar a mis sueños.

—¡Te prometo que el lunes te conseguiré un empleo!

 

Y así fue, el lunes, sin imaginarlo, Seiya consiguió un empleo; pues Shiryu habló con su jefa, quien estaba cuasi enamorada de él y, decidiendo que el Dragón necesitaba ayuda —y sin ningún tipo de problemas económicos para pagar otro sueldo— aceptó que le trajera un chico de confianza que, además de ser cumplidor, tenía la facilidad de aprender rápido.

 

 _Vaya que sí_ , aprendía rápido Seiya.

 

Sin imaginarlo, el Pegasus no solo consiguió un mejor empleo, que le daba el suficiente tiempo y dinero para estudiar, y no solo podría trabajar junto a Shiryu, sino que además, en las horas extras, cuando el negocio cerraba por la tarde y en la soledad del depósito, Seiya podía _bailarle_ un rato antes de abrir nuevamente el local.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada =)


End file.
